Another Day In The Wonderful Life Of NNY
by dantesparda28
Summary: Johnny get a wonderful visitor at the door. Alternate to the scene in the comic where the survey guy comes to the door.


Disclaimer: I dont own anything of this, except the storyline. All credit for Jonny must go to Jhonen Vasquez, who is a genius(oh, and the guys at the publishers of course:D)

He sat on the dilapidated couch, and immediately lost his knife's sheath in one of the many holes, left in his sofa by one of his many, unfortunate victims. He was staring at the wall. There was nothing, _truly_, unusual about his room, other than that wall. The reason being, that it was totally covered in blood, dried, flaky, stench-filled blood. He was glaring at the trickle of his special "paint" that was slowly moving towards the floor, as if it was daring to defy him. His wall needed a new coat of "paint" every few days or so. Or things, unimaginable things, could happen. This had never happened, but it was his worst fear. Well... his **_only _**fear. The last victim to be "held captive" in this room, never shut up. He screamed for hours, in agonised ear-splitting tones, as his blood was slowly drained from his body by the various 'devices' that were kept here.

He rose, slowly from the ashen black couch and walked towards the bedroom door. But just as he reached it, and attempted to turn the doorknob, the sound of a man being electrocuted rang through the house;

"Hmm, now why would the doorbell be ringing…? Oooo! Company!" He said, as he maliciously rubbed his hands together.

As he walked through the house, he idly recognised the time, 1:15pm. Around the much outdated clock, the wallpaper was peeling away to reveal a blackened rotting wood from which the house was made. The kitchen was nothing more than the largest rack for all the blood-stained knives that adorned the house.

And as he stared at the rancid kitchen-op, he found himself becoming lost in nostalgia. Memories of torture, and murder, in nearly all the rooms in his house… well, technically speaking, it wasn't "his" house, the ex-owner was found dead in one of the rooms under the house, not long after Johnny came to town. Johnny was shaken from his daydreaming by the annoyance of the doorbell. He wandered lazily to the door as it beckoned him closer.

The door creaked open as the ignorant man behind it peered into the house, only to find Johnny staring right back at him. The man, or what **_appeared_** to be a man, recognised the features of his soon-to-be executioner. His facial expression was unrecognisable, but his eyes bore the weight of his conscious, the man saw deep into his soul, before he blinked and vanished every trace of that from his eyes. He registered that, in hindsight, opening his door without permission wasn't much of a good idea. As Johnny looked at the stranger, he saw that he was scared.

"Well, the stupid bastard shouldn't have assumed to open my door." Thought Johnny…

The man looked as though he was about to say something, but Johnny jumped the gun.

"What do you want?"

The man finally found his voice, albeit a stuttered one, and said:

"Yeah, erm. H-hello Mr….?"

This guy obviously didn't know of manners, the ignorant fuck presumes to think he's important enough to know of people's names.

"Call me NNY"

The man was speaking but NNY didn't seem to register anything he was saying, before seizing him by the scruff of the neck, and dragging him into the living room. En route, the man asked, stupidly:

"Wha-what are you doing!"

He heard the answer, but didn't want to believe it, so he asked again.

"What?"

The answer was definitely the most horrifying, and pant-wetting thing he had ever, and for all intents and purposes, **_would_** ever hear.

"_Killing you!" _replied NNY, grinning from ear to ear, in a style that was most befitting a person unfit to live, even with hobo's. And with this, he span round, to face his terrified victim, who sat that, with the ease only a samurai could achieve, NNY had unsheathed his customised knife, and started immobilising him with it.

"Oh SHIT!" were the only words that he managed to get out before NNY had stabbed him in the chest.

"Now, now, there's no need for such unpleasantries… I would have thought that humans would want their last words to be something nice." Replied the malicious, grinning maniac.

As soon as this was said, he demonstrated his amazing skill with a knife, and slid the blade up through his ribcage, with surprising ease, despite having to slice through several bones. He heard each and every one of them snap, and felt the warm flow of blood that came only from a recent kill, or someone of their deathbed, or this case, floor. Astonishingly, the man was still alive, so Johnny decided to speed up his demise by stabbing him repeatedly in the stomach, releasing the strong acid it contained, which proceeded to burn through his other organs.

"No guts, no glory…HA!"

He promptly finished his kill, by engulfing the mans head with several stab wounds, at which the blood and brains started to pour into a conveniently placed bucket, only to be re-used on a wall, later on…

AN: This is my first fic, so please, be gentle :d i hope you liked it, i know it was a tad violent(cough understatement cough) but i thought it reflected on the real story


End file.
